Teddy To Be The Ring Bearer
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: A Drarry HC, Harry's POV. Visiting with Andromeda, and Teddy. Takes place in number 12 Grimmauld place.


Harry Potter was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Next to him was Draco Malfoy who was playing with Harry's fingers. Across from them sat Andromeda Tonks with her legs crossed. She looked proper yet relaxed, and there was a slight smile across her lips. In between the two couches was Teddy Lupin playing on the carpet with toy trucks. They were magically enhanced toys that would do whatever Teddy ordered of them. It was very amusing to Harry to watch his godson play. It was especially funny when Teddy would make the trucks smash into each other and then laugh loudly.

After the war had ended Harry and Andromeda had agreed that it would be best from Teddy to be raised by someone older than seventeen. Teddy would come over for visits ever week and now that he was six would stay for sleep overs. It had been two years after the war that Harry had started dating Draco. Most people were shocked at first but grew to accept it in time. Andromeda had always been approving of them, and was glad to have extra time with her nephew again. Harry thought Draco seemed to enjoy his aunts visits also, and knew he adored Teddy.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" Teddy said in his adorable little voice. He stood up and walked to Harry with a less smiley face than normal.

"You sure can bud." Said Harry then picked up his godson and placed him on his knee. He kept one hand on Teddy's back and returned his other hand to Draco.

"Well we went to visit Ron and Herminee, and I heard them laughing in the kitchen. I didn't mean to spy." He said quickly with a glance at Andromeda. "Well I heard Ron say 'Bloody hell, who knew one day Harry would be marrying Malfoy. Almost killed him in sixth year, and now not even a decade later he is marrying the bugger.' I don't understand what he means." Andromeda's eyes had bulged at hearing Teddy say each swear word. Then her eye brows had furrowed.

"Watch your mouth Teddy. Draco, Harry honestly you are getting married and haven't told us yet?" She turned a stern glance on them.

"Well we weren't planning on sending out invites for a while but of course it would be the Weasel that let it slip. Harry insisted on telling them within minutes of me asking him. Now I guess we might as well announce it." Draco said in a half amused, half annoyed tone. Harry squeezed the blondes hand in an affectionate way, and smiled at him. Draco smiled back at him, giving him a quick peck on the check.

"I'm still confused. What did Ron mean about you almost killing him in sixth year? Don't you love Draco?" Teddy was frowning as if the idea of Harry not loving Draco was comprehensible. The small boys hair went from it's usual electric blue to the custard yellow color it always did when he thought too hard.

"Yes Teddy I do. When we were younger though we weren't very smart. We didn't like each other at all, and yes in sixth year there was an accident that hurt Draco a lot. It's unfortunate Teddy, but things change all the time. Were happy together now and that's all that matters." Harry said calmly. Teddy's hair turned bright fuchsia which indicated he was happier than normal or really excited.

"Harry if you marry Draco then you are officially apart of the family!" Teddy practically yelled with thrill in his voice then a little more quietly added. "Can I be in the wedding with you?"

"Actually yes. We want you to be our ring bearer." Harry said laughing slightly and ruffled Teddy's, now settling back down to blue, hair. The boy jumped off of Harry's knee to go back and play with his trucks. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Draco then leaned into Harry's ear and whispered.

"I love you." Harry was smiling ear to ear while he replied.

"Love you too, bugger." He said the last part in an imitation of Ron, and they both laughed.

Harry felt so lucky to have such an amazing family. He was the happiest he had ever been. With his loving boyfriend, loyal friends, and precious inspiring little Teddy, what more could one person need. Life was good as they sat in silence and continued to watch the brilliant blue haired boy laugh with his trucks.


End file.
